the_brain_strummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectacular Comics Legendary Crusader Issue 1:Corruption
Zachary's Perspective It was now 12 years after the death Nathan Pilot and Sara Pilot and Zachary was now a Master with a bow & arrow knew more about Charles past now he fought against a Nazi Remains Group in the carribean but that was a story for another time. It was the first time he gets to find whoever killed his dad. He ran along from the training room to the garage in the PIlot Estate. He found the makeshift command center and next to the super modified old Corvette next to Charles was already in his suit as Protector and then told Zac " There have been a group of crimes in Freet City that all relate to Rick Seven who we thought was killed but it appears not, now Freet needs it's new heroes." They get in the Corvette and speed away towards the city. They reach the last building where Seven was spotted. They exit the Cor to investage the scene and at first glance they cannot see anything till Charles notices a single shot in a Glass Case. He follows it to find it in a wall. He find's its a certain kind only made by Psy Technology Inc. which was formelly Pilot Robotics. They take off to Their headquarters downtown and finally arrive. They slowly climb up the side of the building with grapplings hooks to find The Briefing Room. They looked in to see Jack Silas (Silas was Nathan's Former Business Partner) and Dave Resh was standing there talking to each other. Quiver placed a device to hear the conversation. "...It is done boss Mr. Binkley won't be bothering you ever again." Charles signaled to jump through the window in 5,4... "Very Good Mr. Seven the money will be transfer to (Crash)". The Duo landed in the room and Quiver raised his Bowcast toward Rick's head (Even though he ws trained not to kill) as Protector raised his Shield telling Jack to surrender. Jack replied "He sayed who in the world are you?" "Surrender and you will be taken straight to jail." Jack stands up and says "I don't know who you think you are but--." Rick grabs his gun and opens fire at the heroes but Quiver fires a arrow which causes Rick to drop the gun. Charles moves to subdue both of them when Psy Tech's security team moves in. They open fire and Charles blocks most of the bolts with his shield but gets shot in the shoulder wounding him. Quiver yells "Protector!" and then fires a smoke bomb arrow causing a smoke screen to envelope the room. Quiver grabs Protector and jumps out the window and fires a grappling arrow that hits a lamp post and then Quiver signals the Corvette which flies around the corner and blocks them from the shots of the security team. Quiver places protector in the passengers side of the car and then gets in the drives seat but hits the auto pilot on it to take it back to Pilot Estate. He places protector in the infirmary and then turns the TV on to see the latest news stories: Something about some scientist named Harry Cedar, A interview with a Police captain of San Certo named Samuel something about Anton "Red" Percus of the Percus Posse, and then a report of Zachary himself and Charles as Protector and Quiver but they were framed as Vigilantes and brutally attacking Silas. Zachary felt his anger rise as he watched the report now desperate to defeat Silas and Seven. Zachary then looked at the clock and saw it was time for him to head to his normal life as Zachary pilot High Schooler. He checked on Charles one last time to find his wounds bandaged and then head out. He then made it to his high school on his skateboard to find the usually scene happening Clarence Heft was throwing a kid into a trash can, Nicklaus Roast aned Hillary Ranger stood to the side chatting and Zachary's friend William Trapper stood waiting for him TBA Characters * Zachary Pilot (Crusader) * Charles Richard (Protector) * Rick Seven (Spirit Vector) (Not as Spirit Vector) * Jack Silas (The Master Planner) (Not as Planner) * Hillary Ranger (The Cosmic Angel) (Not As Angel) * Harry Cedar (Matter Man) (Cameo) (Not as Matter Man) * Craig Binkley (Mr. Trade) (Mentioned) * Nathan Pilot (Architect I) (mentioned) * Sara Pilot (Time Traveler) (mentioned) * Anton "Red" Percus (Cameo) (In San Certo) * Nicklaus Roast (Ripper) (Not as Ripper) * Samuel Andrews (Kingsman) (Cameo)(Not As Kingsman)(In San Certo) * William Trapper Category:Spectacular Comics